


Details

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick serves breakfast in bed to Bruce and Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

Bruce sat bolt upright in the bed.  "Do you smell smoke?  I smell smoke."

Clark hid a smile.  "Yes, but don't worry about it, it's under control." 

Bruce relaxed warily into the early morning sunlight and Clark's arms, trusting his lover's super-senses.  After a moment, he could hear the padding sound of little feet coming up the stairs and shortly a knock on the door. 

"Come in," called Bruce, and the heavy walnut door swung slowly open to reveal Dick Grayson, his young arms filled with a large silver tray that gleamed only slightly less bright than his smile.

On the tray were two glasses of orange juice and two plates, each bearing a charred and blackened lump.  "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed," Dick announced as he put the tray next to them.  "Alfred helped a little, but I made the grilled cheese sandwiches all by myself!"

Bruce eyed the charcoaled bread with some trepidation.  Dick's eyes went suddenly wide with chagrin, and Bruce started to plaster a pleased smile on his face, but Dick's mind was elsewhere.  "I forgot!" he gasped, and bolted down the stairs again.

"Looks delicious," Clark said cheerfully into the silent room.

Pelting steps came back and Dick burst into the room, carrying a crystal vase with a single golden rose in full bloom.  "Alfred says the details are important," he said, placing it carefully next to the burned sandwiches.

Bruce picked up his sandwich and bit into it, feeling the blackened crust crunch beneath his teeth, hearing Clark chewing next to him.  "And so they are," he said to Dick's anxious smile.  "Thank you, Dick.  This is wonderful."

Clark was making happy humming noises around his mouthful of sandwich as the three of them moved together into another sunlit morning.


End file.
